Shinobu Kocho/Relationships
Relationships Giyu Tomioka Giyu and Shinobu are both Pillars of the Demon Slayers and they are usually assigned on missions together. They have opposite personalities and initially seem to be at odds with each other, as Shinobu appears to be under the impression that Giyu is an airhead and a klutz, assuming he is spacing out in front of a Demon as she is trying to save him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 5 Extra After he deflects her attack, she is angry at him for getting in the way and proceeds to remark that people dislike him as a result.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 5 Extra Later on, both her and Giyu come to care about the Kamado siblings and are visibly upset by the hostile treatment of the other Pillars towards them. When Giyu later hears about Shinobu's death, he is visibly shocked. Tanjiro Kamado Shinobu first meets Tanjiro after she attempts to kill Nezuko, and tells him it is dangerous to be so close to a Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 5 Later on, during the Pillar's trial, she is the only one trying to hear Tanjiro's side of the story, and has a sad expression on her face as Tanjiro desperately tries to explain that Nezuko has not and will not hurt anybody.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 12 She comes to care about both Tanjiro and Nezuko and is visibly concerned about them, even letting them rest at her estate so they are able to recover from their injuries.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 Tanjiro is visibly sad when he hears about Shinobu's death. Kanao Tsuyuri Kanao is Shinobu's chosen Tsuguko (successor) due to her considerable talent and exceptional skills as a Demon Slayer. They share a sister-like bond over the time they're together. When Shinobu dies at Doma's hand, Kanao successfully avenges her with the help of Inosuke. Shinobu and Kanae later give their blessing to Kanao before departing to the afterlife, causing Kanao to break down in tears. Kanao also keeps both Shinobu and Kanae's butterfly hair accessories as memento of their lives. Zenitsu Agatsuma Shinobu meets Zenitsu during the Natagumo Mountain incident, and treats his wounds after he has slain one of the spider demons. Inosuke Hashibira Inosuke meets Shinobu while recovering at the Butterfly Estate. To motivate him to continue his recovery training, Shinobu condescendingly mocks his inability to do simple things, prompting Inosuke to angrily train harder. As time passed, Inosuke saw Shinobu as a surrogate mother due to her kindness. After knowing that Doma killed Shinobu, Inosuke becomes mad at the Demon. Murata Murata first meets Shinobu at Natagumo Mountain when she rescues him from the Older Sister Spider. As she sees Murata naked, he's been avoiding her since then. Doma Shinobu holds a strong resentment and hatred for Doma, due to him killing her older sister, Kanae. This hatred and disgust becomes even stronger when she actually meets him and comes to understand and see first-hand his twisted personality and ideas about giving his disciples "salvation" by killing and eating them. Later, during their battle, she continuously curses him due to him not being affected by her poisons and sword techniques again and again, until she is defeated and devoured by him. However, thanks to Shinobu's body being heavily saturated with poison, Doma is severely weakened and is eventually successfully slain by Kanao and Inosuke. Inside of Limbo, Doma, having heard and been touched by Shinobu's strong faith and belief in her comrades and fellow Demon Slayers' ability to defeat the demons and slay Muzan, seemingly begins to develop genuine feelings of romantic attraction towards Shinobu. He begins to doubt his initial belief that neither heaven or hell or paradise exist, and happily asks her if she wanted to go to hell with him for a date, to which she responds with sharp rejection while having the usual kind and calm smile on her face as a final act of spite towards the demon. Site Navigation ru:Шинобу Кочо pl:Shinobu Kocho Category:Relationships